¡Regalos!
by Paullete-Chan
Summary: Atsuya necesita el regalo perfecto para Afuro, no sabía que regalarle, pero una pequeña ayuda divina lo hace entender que una simple foto & un beso es lo más perfecto que se puede dar en Navidad


Ohayo Minna-san! :3 seep, lo sé, creo que me apresuré un poco con la emoción dicembrina(?), pero bueno, este es un humilde Fic sobre navidad!

Nee! nee! Saya-Chan, espero que te guste! ;D

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, pero de Navidad pediré a Kazemaru *-*...

Espero que les guste!

* * *

><p><strong>¡Regalos!<strong>

Por las calles de la pequeña ciudad de Inazuma, un pequeño de catorce años corría rápidamente esquivando ancianitas, mujeres con sus hijos en los coches, vendedores, e ineptos que se quedaban viendo las vitrinas fijamente solo para buscar un regalo; ¿la razón?, la navidad se aproximaba y aún no tenia un regalo para Terumi, eran por así decirlo mejores amigos, compañeros en las buenas y en las malas, el sentimiento de cariño y aprecio que se sentían mutuamente se debería ver reflejado en un objeto que dejara sorprendido y muy alegre al mayor, este no era como Endou, el cual se alegraba con un balón como regalo de navidad, Afuro era muy detallista, cariñoso y no le iba a regalar fijador de cabello como pensaba Goenji regalarle…

Ni dulces, ni ropa, ni cosméticos, ni arreglos, ni perfumes, ni joyas, ni equipo de soccer, ni maletas, ni portátiles, ni celulares, ni cobijas, ni almohadas, ni anillos, ni televisión por cable (?) ni vaselina (?)… ¡carajo! , nada de lo que pudiera comprarle a una persona normal le podría regalar a este, ahora entendía por si mismo porque le decían que en serio era un dios… ¡maldito sea el día en el cual Aphrodit se creyó un ser mayor que él!

Si fuera cualquier otro, omitiría la larga lista de "NO QUIERO" que le habrían dado, sin embargo, deseaba con toda su alma verle una sonrisa al oji rojizo, quería obsequiarle algo que en serio no dejara tirado en algún lado de su gigantesca mansión, debía ser algo pequeño, hermoso y sumamente fino como para que este aceptara usarlo.

Se había esforzado más de tres meses en su empleo, ¡hasta había logrado ser "el vendedor del mes"! en la pequeña y discreta tienda de "medicamentos que mejoran tu vida" de Fudou, donde había aprendido demasiado bien, que si quieres darle un detalle a tu alguien especial… no, no es que quisiera ser el novio de Terumi, pero si quería ser la persona más importante en su vida claro está, se necesitaba mucha confianza para lograrlo, no es solo preguntarle que quería de obsequio, si lo conocía tan bien debía saberlo sin dudar.

Había empezado a llover y por ahora tendría que quedarse a escampar, así que mientras tanto el pequeño sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigada chaqueta una lista de posibles regalos que le podría dar a su asexuado amigo:

-gorro de navidad –miraba extrañado la hoja- eso es estúpido, el último celular Samsung o BlackBerry del mercado –hace una pausa- si hago eso Fudou me mata, haber… cobija, no, ¿comida?, eso es para Midorikawa… balón de soccer, claro que no, una semana en la suite en Osaka… quiero regalarle algo lindo y que no me cueste tanto –suspira pesadamente, aquello era muy fastidioso- una tarjeta de cliente frecuente en la peluquería en donde Hiroto se levantaba el cabello, por dios, eso obvio que esta lista es la que me hizo Shiro solo para ver en que podríamos tener alguna similitud–hace una pausa- ¿peluche de Atsuya semidesnudo que tenga un botón para que pueda gemir?... –su cara no salía del asombro ¿desde cuando su hermano era tan pervertido?, y más aún lo que decía era que Terumi se lo quería violar, y eso… ¿no era cierto?- mejor me sigo mojando…

Despertándolo de sus pensamientos "inocentes", su celular comenzó a vibrar, en su pantalla salía una llamada perdida de la persona que lo tenía justo ahora al frente de una tienda de fotografías, antes de cerrar su móvil y entrar a dicho lugar, se dio cuenta de lo que le podría regalar sin siquiera buscar en muchos lugares, era especial, discreto, y sin duda alguna era su regalo perfecto.

* * *

><p>-¿estas seguro de pasar la navidad conmigo? –pregunta algo preocupado, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del menor- ¡digo!, no es que no quiera estar contigo…<p>

-¡pervertido!

-bueno, no de _esa_ manera, pero lo que me preocupa es que Shiro me deje estar contigo si esta es una época para pasar con los seres más queridos –Atsuya se detiene en seco y sonríe tristemente-

-¿me estas diciendo que no soy importante?...

-no, Atsu-nyan, no me refiero a eso, lo que digo es que yo creía que el quería estar toda la noche contigo

-le dije que podría pasar hoy con Goenji y para final de año y año nuevo nos quedaríamos en la casa o iríamos a la fiesta que Fudou y Kidou tienen planeada para todos –sonríe- ahora eso no importa… quiero estar junto a ti todo el día, Terumi-kun…

La noche pasaba lentamente, el menor de los Fubuki y el dueño de la gran casa estaban solos en esta, los padres de Terumi estaban de viaje, así que lo mejor para él era estar con alguien más, y ese alguien más estaba justo al frente de él, sonriéndole y preguntándole si ya iban a comer o hasta más tarde…

-como tu quieras enano, esta noche tu mandas

-no me digas enano –le dice con un tono amenazante-

-bueno mi pequeñín –murmura levantándose del suelo-

-¡agh, no me digas así! –exclama para tirársele encima al que justo en ese momento se reía de el, haciéndolo caer al suelo, comenzando una pelea en este, uno tratándole de pegar al rostro de porcelana sonrojado, y el otro se auto regulaba para no violarse al niño con orbes dorados que tenía justo debajo de si cuerpo-

- Atsuya levántate –dijo prácticamente soltando un gruñido el chico del cabello largo-

-no quiero –le susurra al oído, provocando en el otro un sonrojo mucho más grande que el que tenía en su rostro por la cercanía de los dos-

-si, si quieres –y dicho esto lo agarra de las caderas para quitárselo de encima-

-idiota –se cruza de brazos y voltea a mirar en dirección contraria para no tener que ver al otro-

-no te molestes –se levanta del suelo- voy a traer la cena y luego abrimos los regalos…

¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿ya le debía entregar el regalo a Terumi?, no es que no lo haya encontrado y no es que le tenga como regalo algo sumamente horrible, la cosa es que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar como colegiala enamorada, sus manos estaban sudorosas y estaba sonrojado, aun no entendía porque estaba así, pero al menos no estaba su amigo justo allí en frente para burlársele de su patética actuación

-aun es temprano –murmura para sí mismo- falta media hora para las doce, no sé porque tengo que entregarle el regalo a esa hora…

-es a esa hora porque es una tradición, así que deja de quejarte y ven a comer –el menor de los Fubuki da un pequeño salto y se sienta a comer, la noche iba relativamente normal, preguntándole el uno al otro sobre gustos, o a que lugar iba a viajar este invierno, o sencillamente tomaban temas extravagantes solo para poderse reír en esa velada que misteriosamente terminó teniendo un toque romántico-

-no se porque me sigues preguntando sobre Someoka –suspira fuertemente- no me gusta, no me ha gustado y nunca me gustará

-tranquilízate, solo quería saber –se levanta de su asiento y se sienta al lado del gran árbol de navidad que estaba en la mitad de la sala- ¡ya son las doce, quiero mi regalo!

-si, si, como quieras –mueve su mano de arriba abajo para restarle importancia al tema- primero me darás mi regalo, ¿te parece bien?

-como quieras –responde en el mismo tono molestando al peli rosa- siéntate a mi lado

-está bien –lentamente se acercaba al mayor, mirándolo detenidamente, hoy si se encontraba mucho más guapo de lo normal-

-bueno, Atsu-nyan, cierra los ojos y levanta los brazos –el menor lo mira extrañado pero luego hace lo que le pidieron-

-¿ya?...

-nop –rápidamente le pone un saco el menor, este era algo pegado al cuerpo pero verdaderamente lindo, y lo más genial era que mostraba las curvas que tenía Atsuya, y aunque este fuera "pequeño todavía" su trasero era grande (XD)- ¡ta, tan!

-¿un saco? –Pregunta algo molesto- ¿solo un saco?

-deja de acelerarte, falta algo más, pero de nuevo cierra los ojos- el Fubuki menor algo cabreado cierra los ojos rápidamente y luego siente un papel en sus manos-

-¡ohh por Dios! –Exclama tirándosele encima a Terumi- esto es genial, un viaje a París para dos personas por una semana, gracias

-no es por nada –lo toma de la cintura y se aferra a él- espero que te haya gustado

-me encanto –sonríe delicadamente- espero que el mío te guste, no es nada a comparación de el tuyo

-dámelo y yo seré el que decida –Atsuya suspira tratando de calmarse, con una de sus manos tapa los ojos del mayor y con la otra le pone en su cuello una hermosa cadena de oro la cual en el medio tenía un hermoso corazón que tenia escrito _i love u… my dear _ justo en el centro-

-ya –un silencio incomodo se hace en el lugar- yo… no sabía como decírtelo, pero esto es un sentimiento eterno… y aunque no me correspondas… tenía que decírtelo… yo… yo quiero que… solamente seas tú el único en mi vida, quiero pasar mi vida junto a ti, si, eres tres años mayor que yo pero eso muy poco me importa, yo te amo

-Atsuya, yo también te amo, y esto es hermoso –toma el dije entre sus manos- es lo mejor que me has podido dar

-espera –se acerca también y abre el corazón, mostrando una foto de los dos sonriendo, tomados de la mano-

-¿cómo sacaste esa foto? –Pregunta anonadado Terumi- creí que la habías borrado de tu celular

-mentí –tapa la foto- la tengo de protector de pantalla

-Te amo –lo abraza fuertemente- no te vayas

-no me iré –contesta divertido- solo quiero algo más

-¿más? –el otro asiente acercándose a su oído y murmurándole algo- ¿seguro?

-claro –cierra los ojos y luego siente un delicado roce de labios, dulce y divertido, justo igual a la combinación de estos dos, Afuro lo recuesta en el suelo y lo sigue besando, su ritmo era lento y melodioso ninguno se quería separar pero, la falta de aire logró hacerlo-

-Feliz Navidad Atsuya-kun

-Feliz Navidad Terumi…

* * *

><p>¿Qué les ha parecido este pequeño One-Shot?<p>

XD tenía la idea de hacer otros Shots sobre esta fecha tan importante, asi que les iba a preguntar... ¿EndouxKazemaru o GoenjixKazemaru? es la que ustedes decidan así que no se preocupen ^^u

Nos leemos pronto con una nueva versión de Navidad x3

Cuidense, Matta ne!


End file.
